Raph's Little Girl
by Nichole Monroe
Summary: After the birth of Raph's little girl he has changed. His brothers want to know why until one day Raph returns home with his little girl after something happens.
1. prologue

Prologue

Raph's P.O.V.

I was in the bedroom of my girlfriend waiting by her side as she struggled to give birth to our child. Tasha was struggling and I was there with her through every step of the way. Tasha and I met a year ago when I saved her from a few thugs who were trying to rape her. I had introduced her to April and now April was helping her through Tash's delivery.

What seemed like hours later I was holding a beautiful little girl in my arms. She definitely looked like me. She had dark green skin, with a shell as well. She had three fingers but has five toes. She opened her eyes at me and she has Tasha's green eyes as well as her hair.

I sat in the bed next to Tasha on the bed. "Tasha, babe. It's a little girl." I said. "She's beautiful Raph. She definitely takes after you." Tasha said through a yawn. "So what are you guys going to name her?" April asked. "Yeah, I like Ember Akiko." Tasha said. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Positive." Tasha said. I handed Ember over to Tasha for the first feeding. Ember started feeding almost immediately. "She has your appetite hon." Tasha said. That's when I heard I flash from a camera.

"I never knew that you would ever have a little one Raph." April said. "Can it April. You will keep her a secret right April?" I asked. "Of course, but you should really tell them soon." April said. "I will when I'm ready." I said. April left us alone as Ember went to sleep. I was so happy right at this moment, if my brothers really found out I would get it especially from Mikey. I spent that night watching my little girl sleeping.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Raph's Little Girl

Raph's P.O.V.

I was chilling with my bros in the lair when I got a phone call. I looked at who it was only to see that it was Tasha. "Tasha, what's wrong?" I asked. My bros looked over at me and I gave them the look that said to shut up. "These guys invaded the house Raph." Tasha whispered. "Alright tell me who is in there and where you and Ember hiding." I said. I had gotten up off the couch and was heading to the garage with my brothers behind me.

"We are in Emmy's room, Raph hurry." Tasha said. Suddenly I heard a door burst open and then screaming. I stepped on the gas and my bros were screaming at me to slow it down. When I stopped in front of the apartment building and I jumped out. I climbed up and ran through the broken door and ran right for Ember's room.

"Ember, Tasha. Come out please." I called out. I heard a soft cry coming from the closet. "Daddy!" Ember said in relief when I opened the door. "Daddy?" Mikey asked quietly. Ember jumped into my arms and started crying into my shoulder. "Raph, I think I found Tasha." I hear Leo say. I handed Ember to Donnie and went to were Leo was.

Tasha was lying face down on the ground in front of the window in a pool of blood. I knelt down with tears in my eyes and turned her over and held her tight.

Leo's P.O.V.

I watched as our tough brother cried as he held Tasha in his arms. I turned to look at my other brothers and my niece, whom I never met. Ember's face was buried in Don's shoulder crying her eyes out.

"Raph, we got to get out of here." I said as I heard the sirens heading this way. "I scared." Ember whined. Raph got up and took his daughter back from Donnie and held her tight while rubbing her shell. She was a cute little turtle girl with dark red hair up in pig tails and her skin the same shade as her fathers.

"It's alright sweet heart. Nothing is going to happen to you." Raph said. I for one have never seen this side of Raph before. He was always easy to anger and never one to offer anyone else a hug. But now with his daughter he is softer than I've ever seen him before. Donnie and Mikey had quickly got together some of her things and we got into the Battle Shell shortly after that.

By the time we had gotten back to the lair Ember was fast asleep in Raph's arms. We got into the lair without her waking up but with Master Splinter waiting for us by the door.

"My sons, where did you guys run off to?" Sensei asked. "It's my fault Sensei. I should have told all of you this sooner but I had fallen in love with a human girl and well one thing lead to another and she soon was pregnant. I wanted you to meet them but Tasha didn't make it. Someone had broken into her apartment and killed her. This is our daughter Ember. I hope you will accept her." Raph said.

Master Splinter walked up to Raph just as the little girl woke in his arms. "She is beautiful my son. You didn't have to keep this a secret from us. And I'm sorry for your loss." Sensei said. The girl looked at Master Splinter then back to her father.

"Is that your daddy, Daddy?" Ember asked. Master Splinter smiled and took the girl from Raph. "Yes, I am little. I am your grandpa." Sensei said with a smile. Ember's hazel eyes looked at Raph in confusion but then turned back to Splinter and gave him a hug. She soon let go and looked around the room, her eyes searching for something.

"Daddy, where's Mommy?" Ember asked. My heart clenched at her innocent question and I could tell that everyone else was feeling the same way. Raph knelt down in front of his daughter. "Emmy, Mommy isn't with us anymore. But she is watching over you and will always be right here." Raph said indicating the girl's heart. "Is Mommy an angel just like in the stories you reads to me?" she asked. "Yeah, baby she is. Come on I know you must be tired right." Raph said. Ember nodded and climbed into her father's arms and almost instantly fell asleep there.

We watched as Raph walked upstairs into his room to get the girl to bed. "That is definitely a side of Raph I've never seen before." Mikey commented. "I know my son, but right now your brother is hurting and in need of our help. Whether or not he accepts it is a different story. So for now help him in raising you niece." Sensei said. "Man, I hope she takes after her mother attitude wise or we are screwed." Mikey said. "Or she could just be a nice sweet girl like she was earlier." Don said.

"One things for sure, we need to get stuff for her. We'll call April and Casey in the morning to pick up some things for her." I said. "As well as child proof the lair. Ember can't be more than 3 so she will get into everything." Don said. "Great, just what we need." Mikey complained. "You better not be talking that way about my daughter." Raph said as he joined us. "Nope, we're just talking about ways in helping you out with Ember." Don said.

"You guys don't have to you know." Raph said quietly. "We know bro. Just let us do this alright." I said. Raph turned to look at me and I saw that there were tears in his eyes. "This isn't fair to her Leo. Ember should have a mother as well as a father. I want to know who did this and tear them apart." Raph said as tears were sliding down his face. "I know, once Ember is settled we will go and search for clues alright?" I offered. Raph nodded and gave all of us a hug before returning back upstairs to his room. I looked at Don and Mike and they had the same confused expression I probably had on as well. A look of absolute confusion.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Raph's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning and I heard crying. I bolted up and I saw Ember sitting on the bed crying her eyes out. I got up and walked over to her and she latched onto me.

"Daddy, I has nightmare." Ember said into my neck.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Do you want to talk about it?" I asked rubbing her shell.

"It was about the bad men that came into the house." Ember whimpered.

"I know baby, I'm sorry I wasn't there I would have protected you." I said. I had tears rolling down my face and Ember looked up with her hazel eyes and gazed into mine.

"Why are you crying, Daddy?" she asked.

"I miss your Mommy, and I'm angry with myself for not being there for the two of you." I said.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Ember said. I smiled and picked her up.

"Well then, let's go and see if Uncle Mikey started breakfast and if not I will try and cook. How's that sound?" I asked. Ember nodded her head her pigtails bouncing around her face.

We walked out of my room to see Leo doing kata's, Donnie running around the place making sure that it would be safe for Ember and there was no sight of Mikey. I walked over and Leo stopped when he saw us.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Leo asked.

"Emmy's hungry, so is Mikey cooking?" I asked. Leo put away his swords and thought for a minute.

"I think he is cooking." Leo said. I nodded and was about to walk away that is until Ember spoke up.

"Is that Uncle Mikey, Daddy?" Ember asked. Leo and I chuckled and I shook my head.

"No, Emmy, this is my older brother Leo, your Uncle Leo. And you see the one running around all over the place? That is you Uncle Don." I said.

"Can I play with them after breakfast?" Ember asked.

"I'm sure they would love too, right Leo?" I asked. Leo smiled a little and nodded his head.

"I would love to Ember." Leo said. Ember smiled widely and I chuckled.

"Come on munchkin; let's go see what Uncle Mikey is doing." I said.

"O'tay Daddy," Ember said. We went into the kitchen to see it a mess with batter all over the counters and chocolate chips on the floor.

"What are you doing knucklehead?" I asked. Mikey turned to me with a big smile on his face.

"Well I figured that my lovely little niece would be hungry so I figured I would make chocolate chip pancakes because I know all little kids love chocolate, right Ember?" Mikey asked.

"I loves chocolate," Ember exclaimed with big smile, "I can has chocolate cakes, Daddy?"

"I don't know, what do you think Leo?" I asked.

"It's all on you dad," Leo said.

"Pwease, daddy, pwease." Ember asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright, I guess you can." I said. Ember squealed and jumped out of my arms and over to Mikey.

"I cans help?" Ember asked with pleading eyes.

"You do that really well, who taught you the puppy dog eyes?" Mikey asked.

"Mommy did, she says that Daddy won't say no if I does it." Ember said.

"Did she now?" I asked raising an eye ridge.

"Yes, and she say I does it really good." Ember said.

"That you do," Leo said. Ember beamed and soon we were all sitting around the table as Mikey sat the plate of pancakes down. Soon Master Splinter came in and sat down next to Leo.

"Good morning my sons, and granddaughter." Master Splinter said. Ember smiled around the piece of pancake in her mouth. Master Splinter chuckled at the sight of Ember and started to drink the tea Leo gave him.

"So what's the plan today my sons?" Master Splinter asked.

"I want to play with Uncle Leo!" Ember said. Mikey stopped mid bite and stared wide eyed at the little girl next to his hot headed brother.

"Good luck with that." Mikey said.

"But Uncle Leo pwomised." Ember said.

"A promise is a promise, Leo." Donnie said.

"I know, so what do you want to play after breakfast, Ember?" Leo asked.

"Can we play tag?" Ember asked her eyes brightened.

"Of course," Leo said with a smile.

"Daddy, Uncle Mikey and Uncle Don play as well?" Ember asked.

"Okay, Emmy, I'll play but I think needs to contact a friend, right Donnie?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I promise that I will join you afterward." Donnie said.

"Alright," Ember said.

"Raphael, I have a question for you." Master Splinter said.

"Yes Sensei?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you would allow me to start to teach Ember ninjistu." Master Splinter said. My brothers around me looked at me and I looked at Ember.

"I don't know, what do you think Emmy?" I asked.

"Can I Daddy? Pwease?" Ember asked. Master Splinter and I chuckled and Ember was literally bouncing up and down in her seat asking over and over again.

"Alright, Emmy," I said. Ember squealed again and launched herself into my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Tank you, tank you, tank you!" she squealed.

"You are going to have your hands full bro." Mikey said.

"I know, alright munchkin, finish your breakfast so you can annoy your uncles." I said. Said uncles turned to glare at me other than Mikey who just smiled.

"You and me, Emmy will be great friends." Mikey said. Ember smiled and Leo and Don groaned while Master Splinter and I chuckled.

Soon Ember was finished and she was a mess, her face was covered with chocolate and syrup. Everyone was chuckling and she was giggling.

"Alright squirt, bath time." I said. I picked her up and tickled her as she was giggling all the way to the bathroom.

"Daddy, is there bubbles?" Ember asked.

"Well, I don't know, let's go see." I said.

In the bathroom Emmy and I searched and she found bubbles. I filled the tub and had her go in and washed her up. Once the bath was done I took her out dried her up and put her hair up into the pigtails again. That's when it all hit me that I was going to have to do this by myself from now on with the help with my bros. When I was done Ember raced out of the bathroom to play tag with her uncles. I was leaning against the doorway watching them.

"If we can face the Shredder and come out alive then we can raise a kid no sweat." I said to no one in particular.

"Daddy, come play!" Ember cried from across the room. I smiled and started to chase after her. All was well for now anyway.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, had a problem trying to figure out where to go with this. Thanks for the encouragement. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
